


so long, farewell, auf wiedersehen

by frausorge



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adieu, adieu, to you and you and you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so long, farewell, auf wiedersehen

**Author's Note:**

> Three goodbye drabbles for the 2011 Giants. The third drabble is based on this promo ad: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lCZKpTVhu20

Dan calls and says, “Hey Carlos, Sabean says one of your old teammates is coming over. Angel Pagan, you guys are buddies, right?”

 _No,_ Carlos thinks. _No, no, no!_ But Dan doesn’t know. Scott didn’t exactly know either, but he would have steered clear. Well, Dan will learn. Carlos takes a breath and makes his voice calm and cold. “Tell Sabean I am not interested. I am not staying, it is no.”

“Ok,” Dan says quickly, “I gotcha, man, I’m on it. It’s done.”

But it will not be so quick or easy for Carlos to stop remembering Angel’s hands.

* * *

In November, Zito offers to throw Pat a retirement party. Aubrey thinks Zito has some funny ideas, but Pat says, “Awesome! What time?”

Pat sits enthroned on Zito’s biggest couch, one arm around Aubrey and the other outstretched for handshakes and drinks. Around four he says, “Wanna call it a night?”

“No,” Aubrey says. He’s drunker than Pat because Pat kept passing him drinks to hold.

“Hey. You know I’m not really leaving, right? I’ll be right back in there, coaching.”

“I know,” Aubrey says.

Pat leans over, and for one long moment his lips are warm on Aubrey’s temple.

* * *

When Stacy finally hangs up, Andres is dozing on Cody’s shoulder, their toes all done and shiny.

“We should get going,” Cody says.

“What? No! We barely got to talk!”

“It’s late, honey,” Andres says. “We got to go.”

She pouts, but walks them to the door. They each kiss her goodbye, and then the two of them kiss in the same farewell peck because that always makes her laugh.

“I wish you didn’t have to leave!”

Cody smiles. “We’ll see you, babe.” Andres wraps his arm around Cody’s waist, and they look back and wave as they set off.


End file.
